The Strange Case of Ciel Phantomhive
by Roxicet
Summary: "Changelings are unpredictable. Who knows what traits they could acquire? Some can do no more than live forever." After a horrible turn of events, Ciel is left feeling...not quite like himself.


Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Yana Toboso. Everything else belongs to me.

A/N: What the fuck, I don't even have an explanation for this. Inspired by Mz. Hyde (not a typo) by Halestorm. I always think of Ciel when I listen to it, particularly the Robin episode. All chapter titles and quotes are songs by Halestorm.

The Strange Case of Ciel Phantomhive

Chapter One

Mz. Hyde

"_Better beware, I go 'bump' in the night. Devil may care with a lust for life!"_

* * *

Blue suited him perfectly, he mused to himself as he ran his fingers along the smooth satin bodice. It was the color of freedom, of strength, of new beginnings, all of which he wore about him like a king's cloak. It wasn't a matter of identity, but a matter of independence. He had no questions about his sexuality, no qualms about he masculinity. He wore it simply because he could, because there was no one around to tell him 'no', and goddamn, did he wear it well. Dark curls falling over his delicate shoulders, a silk brocade choker caressing his slender neck, his waist pinched, but just barely, beneath his corset before flaring out into hips that just begged to be grasped and held tight. The ocean blue dressed clung to his body in all the right ways; neckline resting below his collarbones, soft material stretching across his flat stomach, the skirt clinging to his hips and legs before flaring out at the ankles like a mermaid's tail. Ciel was a vision in sapphire, and he was itching to show himself off.

He stole a glance behind the curtain, making sure that the elderly couple across the lane had tucked in to bed, before opening the French doors that led to the wrought-iron balcony. It had been a hassle at first, and he'd nearly broken his neck more times than he could count, but by now Ciel had become an expert at sneaking out of windows in mermaid skirts and bustles. He landed on the cold concrete below with barely a sound, save for the soft click of his heels, before tearing off down the street, leaving his townhouse and, hopefully, his butler behind for the night. The streets were empty as always, no noise save for the gentle evening breeze and no company save for his own shadow and the wayward alley cats.

The pub was as rowdy as always, Ciel could tell. Jaunty music from the piano flooded into the streets, overshadowed only by the loud voices of its patrons who, by now, had all had one pint too many. The adrenaline surged through Ciel before he even opened the door, and only pumped harder when someone, a familiar face in the crowd, had called his name the moment he entered.

"Robin! There's my sweet girl!" Robert, a local shop owner, crowed as he wrapped an arm around Ciel's waist, pulling him in close. "I never see you enough, girl! Where've you been?"

"I was just here the other night! Too busy with your other girlfriends to notice, I suppose." Ciel pouted as the lie slipped smoothly from his lips. Truth was, there were about four other pubs in the area, and Ciel visited a different one every night for the sole purpose of not seeing these walking bar tabs that panted and drooled over him more than a time or two a week.

"Never, too busy for you, love." Robert growled in his ear, his breath heavy with ale and stale bar snacks.

Robert was nothing special, at least not around London. The complete opposite of Sebastian, if he were honest; large chest and arms from years of heavy lifting, with hands he could easily clasp completely around Ciel's corseted waist if he had a mind to. An epitome of manliness without an ounce of grace, unspoiled by stuffy, upper-class aesthetics, unlike _some_ people the former earl knew.

"Drunk already, I see. Are you at least going to be a gentleman and offer me a drink?" Ciel cooed, running a dainty finger along Robert's stubbled jaw. The man smirked, planted a kiss on the former earl's rounded cheek, and a firm pinch to his backside before pulling him toward the bar. "Argus!" he called in a booming tone as he slammed his large hand against the bar's surface. "Another pint and a glass of red whine for the lady!"

Ciel planted his behind on the bar's surface as though it were his throne before Argus, the elderly barkeep, handed him a fragile goblet filled with sweet wine. The man gave him a toothy grin and wink, which Ciel rewarded by blowing a kiss along with a saucy wink of his own. It was the sweetest thrill to Ciel, watching these men practically fall all over themselves just to satisfy him, all because he had a pretty face and a skirt. It was sick, it was twisted, but the former earl couldn't imagine a greater high.

* * *

The night went on as it always had, with raucous laughter and flowing drinks. Throughout the night, Robert's hand inched its way beneath Ciel's petticoats, gently caressing the soft skin that peaked from beneath black silk stockings. The earl paid it little mind, leaning into the elder man's chest, even as he gave flirtatious winks and coquettish smiles to other patrons that staggered up to the bar. Jealousy was easily quelled with small fingers through dark brown hair or a so-soft kiss against a stubbled cheek, and before long, Ciel was pleasantly inebriated and the pub was closing for the night.

The former earl had trouble finding his footing in his heeled boots, and he found himself leaning on Robert for support until he sobered up enough to go home alone. Red faced and warm, Ciel sat on the curb beneath the soft glow of the street lamps, waiting until balance returned to him and London stopped twirling. It barely registered to him that Robert had sat behind him, strong legs flanking Ciel's own, as his large hands came up to rub at delicate arms.

"C'mon darling...let me walk you home." Robert cooed, placing gentle kissing along Ciel's neck and shoulders.

"No!" Ciel slurred in response, "I can get home myself..."

"A sweet thing like you, out by yourself? Lookin' how you look, you'd be snatched up like that!" Robert cooed in his ear. "Ain't it about time you show me where you live? Maybe give me a peek under those petticoats?"

The former earl laughed, nearly loosing his balance had it not been for the man's arm around him. "I couldn't do that!"

"Why not? C'mon, sweetheart, where do you live?"

"With my butler..." Ciel responded with a coy chuckle.

"And where does your butler live?" Robert tried again.

"With me! We live together!" The demonling laughed.

Feeling his patience wearing thin, Robert grabbed Ciel's hands, hoisting him up from the curb and pulling him along the darkened alleys. "C'mon, girlie, you owe me!" He growled, shoving the him against the cold brick wall and forcing a calloused hand beneath the royal blue satin of Ciel's skirt.

"No! Stop it!" Ciel shouted, bringing a tiny hand down sharply against Robert's cheek.

The larger man snapped, grabbed Ciel by the jaws before slamming his head into the wall behind him. Stars burst behind the former earl's eyes before his vision began to swim and his mind began to race. He was a demon, wasn't he? This wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to be strong, invincible!

"Seba...stian..." he whispered before darkness overtook him and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

The problem with his young master, Sebastian had long decided, was that he thought him stupid. That he couldn't sense the disappearance of his aura every night. Until now, Sebastian let him have his fun. Ciel was smart enough now to keep himself out of trouble.

Or so the elder demon had thought.

"Pardon me!" The demon called out, catching the man as he was kneeling over Ciel's body. "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting, but I've come to collect that young lady there."

"Who the hell are you?" Robert, as Sebastian had heard him called, snarled like a dog, wild-eyed and ready to attack.

"Simply her butler. Surely she's mentioned me?" he replied with a smile.

"Just back off, alright! This ain't got nothin' to do with you!"

"Oh, but I'm afraid you're wrong. You see, that young lady is my sole responsibility. I'm all she has left, you know? And it is my sworn duty to..._eradicate_ anything...or _anyone_... that may cause her harm."

"Fuck you!" Robert roared, rushing a Sebastian with a massive fist raised. The demon easily dodged the attack, stepping aside as the burly mortal rushed past before shoving a finely polished shoe into the small of his back, forcing him to the ground before he reached down and ran his long fingers through matted brown locks.

The man's skull had crushed easily beneath Sebastian's palm, like a rotten melon, before he tossed the body aside like a rag doll. An animal like that wouldn't be missed, and the soul, while lackluster and quite bland, made a nice snack to tide Sebastian over for a few years in his long lifetime of servitude.

"Now what to do about you, young master." he sighed, lifting Ciel's limp body from the cold ground. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit concerned. Even such a harsh blow should have no affect on a demon, changling or not. "I supposed my years of nursing you back to health aren't over just yet, my lord. Perhaps this will teach you to go traipsing about in the dead of night."

Sebastian carried the body of his master home, to the once abandoned town house, to resume hiding in plain sight.

* * *

Yep.


End file.
